Marissa Stahlbaum
Marissa Stahlbaum is a 2016-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of Marie Stahlbaum and her high school sweetheart, Xavier Drosselmeyer (Drosselmeyer's Nephew), the protagonist and romantic interest of the ballet The Nutcracker. A rebel at heart but not wanting to lose her Royal BFFAs, she has chosen to be a Roybel. Marissa doesn't want to resort to choosing a side but soon enough.. she might have too. Character Personality Marissa, a peacemaker, wishes the conflict would seize. She is best friends with Apple and Raven, which makes it worse as well. When Apple hang out with her, she always try to convince her to join the Royal side. Apple, as the daughter of Snow White and fairly close with Daring, always calls Marissa selfish for not following her destiny. Hopefully that's not true... Marissa never refuses a challenge, no matter what the cost is. Whether she gets kissed by one of the 3 Little Pigs or go and yell that she was a Rebel at heart, she goes to her imagination to help her. Her imagination can come alive at anytime. Speaking of her imagination, Marissa thinks imagination can be a blessing but a curse as well. Anything she daydreams, she instantly becomes stuck in that reality until she wakes up, either by someone shaking her or someone yelling fairly loudly. Sometimes she can get a little... deaf. It's royally not cool. Marissa may look sweet at first, but she can have anger-issues as well. Duchess Swan is one of her best friends forever-after only because of her mischievous ways. If you get on Marissa's bad side, oh boy are you in trouble. Marissa has a little notebook of people who'd she like to get revenge of, which includes a certain puppet for spilling her secret crush on Daring to Apple White and Ashlynn Ella. Marissa loves to read, so much that she sometimes misses first period from sleeping too much. The cause of that? She read the classic fairytale books over and over again! Marissa is praised for her love of reading, and is sometimes called a "Mini-Narrator" which irks Brooke Page a little too much. Appearance Marissa's wavy dark brown hair with dark blue highlights is usually in pigtails, as she is possessing the identity of a little girl on Christmas Eve. When down, it reaches down to the top of her waist. Her tan, oval face includes a fairly broad forehead that she wishes could be smaller. It's so royally not cool! Her eyebrows are shaped in an arch and are light brown. Her petite and cute nose can be envious along the girls at Ever After High, including Marissa's partner-in-crime Duchess Swan. Marissa's lightish pink rosebud mouth finishes her face off. Marissa, as a little girl (not really) in her fairy tale, is fairly short. Coming down to the height of 5'1, she wishes that she could be taller to seem more intimidating. Fairy Tale https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Nutcracker Relationships Family Marie Drosselmeyer Marissa and her mother (Marie) have a close knit bond. They both grew up know what was good and evil in the world and Marie taught Marissa how to control her imaginary powers (they're not fake, just powers that have to do with her imagination). Marie also empathizes her daughter's recent conflict at Ever After High, as she had the same problem when prepping for the Dragon Games, as she and The Evil Queen were close, but she was also fairly close with Snow White. Xavier Drosselmeyer Xavier Drosselmeyer and Marissa have a strained relationship. She's not really a huge fan of his way of life and he's not really a huge fan of doubting herself. Xavier and Marissa argue all the time. At the end of the day though, she believes he loves her for who she is. No matter whether they have opposing views. Frank Drosselmeyer Frank and Marissa do not get along, as she is away at Ever After High all year and he is in nursery rhyme school. Not really much to say here. Emma Drosselmeyer Emma and Marissa do not really speak, as Emma is already married and Marissa is in her second year of high school. Not really much to say here either. Friends Apple White Apple and Marissa are only friends because their mothers are friends, as Marissa believes. Lately, Apple has been getting on Marissa's nerves though, being so... so.. selfish! She says she cares about her friends? Hah! More like she cares about her own destiny only! She sure does act like that! Sometimes Marissa wishes Apple White could go poof. Alistar Wonderland Alistar and Marissa first becomes friends with one another when Alistar and Bunny first came to Ever After with the Storybook of Legends. Marissa helped them look for the Well of Wonder before the Non-Wonder hit where they were and yeah.. Duchess Swan Duchess and Marissa are only friends because of Marissa's manipulative schemes. Marissa could use all the help she could get and Duchess is that help. Raven Queen Raven and Marissa are like sisters. Raven is the only one who knows what Marissa's true side is and she fully supports her, no matter what. Yes, some of Marissa's ideas may be... ''stupid, ''but Raven still supports her. And that's what Mars exactly needs right now Pet Marissa has an artic wolf named Snowflake and, when in Dragon Games, she has a blue-and-mint-green dragon named Snowfall Enemies TBA Romance Still looking